Love isn't all you need
by MapleSyrupLiquidHappiness
Summary: En sus dieciocho años de vida, todo lo que Arthur a conocido es la soledad y el abandono. Ha vivido cada día de su existencia encerrado por el simple hecho de ser un Omega. No confía en nadie, no desea confiar en nadie, mucho menos de un Alfa. Sin embargo, esto podría cambiar cuando conozca a Alfred, un Alfa dispuesto a tpdo para darle, aunque sea, un poco de felicidad.
1. chapter 1

Era una agradable tarde de primavera en el centro de la ciudad. Alfred bajaba del auto cubriendose el rostro con una mano ante el sol que quemaba sus azules ojos. Miró receloso el gran edificio de paredes blancas y vidrios relucientes que se alzaba ante ellos.

\- Alfred, cariño, se nos hace tarde -llamó su querida madre que ya caminaba hacia las grandes puertas de la edificación.

\- Ya voy, Mom -contestó con molestia.

Su padre, que estaba a su lado, apoyó la mano en su hombro con respeto.

\- Llegó el día campeón -dijo con una sonrisa tranquila- ahora apresurate, no quieres hacer esperar a tu Omega.

El muchacho de solo diechiocho años sonrió como una mueca forzada. La idea de ir a ese lugar no le atraía para nada.

Siguió a su madre hasta entrar en el edificio. Era un lugar muy limpio, todo relucía y olía aromatizante. Su padre no entraría, los Alfas emparejados no tenían permitido entrar a aquella edificación.

Alfred fue arrastrado por su madre hasta la recepción. Una chica de cabellera castaña atendía a un muchacho de asento español, una vez que este se fue, la muchacha les sonrió. Por la identificación en su chaqueta, era una Beta llamada Samantha. Cosa que se confirmaba por la marca en su cuello.

\- ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? -el rubio no prestaba aención a el intercambio de palabras entre su madre y Samantha. Solo tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- Bien ¿Alfred, verdad? -le habló la muchacha llamando su atención- llena esto y estará listo. Luego vas por esa puerta -dijo apuntando a una puerta de metal al final de la recepción.

Sostuvo es sus manos el papel que la chica le había dado, tomando luego la pluma que la chica le ofrecía. Se sentó en una de las sillas cómodas que había en la habitación y se dispuso a leer el papel.

A-Sexualidad del Alfa:

Había varias opciones en la planilla, tales como heterosexual, homosexual o bisexual. Alfred no se mentiría a si mismo, así que marcó una pequeña cruz en la segunda opción.

B-Color de cabello de preferencia:

Jones creía queneran preguntas un tanto estupidas, pero al ser algo obligatorio, escribió "rubio" como respuesta, tamborileando un poco los dedos sobre su pierna.

C-Color de ojos:

Otra pregunta de apariencia, Alfred se lo pensó un poco, apretando el botón del boligrafo repetidas veces. Escribió "claros" con una letra bastante apresurada.

D-Altura:

Preguntas como esa lo desconcertaban ¿como podía saber el la altura de la persona que buscaba? Escribió "mediano" y pasó a la siguiente pregunta.

E-Edad:

Eso era mas facil de decidir, escribió rapidamente "al rededor de los dieciocho años". Iba a responder con la siguiente pregunta, sin embargo, al parecer esas eran todas. El resto de la planilla debía ser llenada por el resto de sus datos personales.

Se levantó una vez el papel tuvo los datos suficientes, su madre le sonrió un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿terminaste? -preguntó la recepsionista tomando de nuevo el papel. Alfred asintió con la cabeza, y la castaña escaneó el documento en la impresora, enviandolo luego a una computadora que posiblemente esté en otra habitación.

Jody, la madre de Alfred, se acercó a su hijo, apoyando una mano temblorosa en su hombro. Sonrió de una manera tensa, mirando el actuar de la Beta.

\- Todo está perfecto, Alfred -afirmó la muchacha- ya puedes pasar a la sigiente habitación.

\- Gracias, Sam -contestó sin formalidades, mirando a su madre luego.

\- Oh, yo me quedo aquí, honey -sonrió suave la mujer- debes ir solo, ya lo conoceré después.

\- Bien -suspiró el rubio, algo nervioso.

Con paso vacilante, se acercó a la puerta de metal sin pintar. Había una gran sala de espera allí, con bastantes personas de una edad similar a la suya, tanto hombres como mujeres.

Se sentó en el unico lugar vacío, al lado del muchacho español que había visto antes. El joven pareció notar su prescencia, presentandose.

\- Hola, me llamo Antonio -dijo estirando la mano para que el rubio la estrechara- ¿tu primera vez aquí?

\- Alfred - respondió estrechando la mano del castaño- ¿acaso hay mas veces?

\- Depende, si tienes mala suerte como yo, deberás seguir viniendo hasta encontrar al indicado -Antonio dejó escapar un resoplido.

\- ¿tan malo es? -preguntó el nervioso americano.

\- No, ni tanto. Solo que estoy comenzando a perder las esperanzas luego de venir diez veces.

\- Eso debe se algo duro, dude -sonrió el rubio acomodando sus lentes, justo antes de que dijeran su nombre y el numero de la puerta que debería tomar.

\- Buena suerte, tío. Y no seas tan exigente - saludó el español.

\- Thanks, Antony - respondió poniendose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, esta vez de madera barnizada.

\- ¡es Antonio! -escuchó antes de abrir la puerta.

De inmediato, un olor dulce invadió sus sentidos, mareandolo un poco. Era un aroma maravilloso, embriagador. Con algo de dificultad, se dirigió a una mesa en mitad del cuarto. Se sentó en la silla mas cercana, y se dio la libertad de mirar al Omega sentado frente a el.

Lo primero que pensó fue que era muy atractivo. A pesar de tener unas cejas tal vez demasiado gruesas, era exactamente como lo había pedido en la planilla. Su cabello rubio era corto, y lo miraba receloso con un par de ojos verdes, muy verdes, como un bosque en plena primavera. El muchacho no estaba de pie, pero pudo deducir que era algo mas bajo que el. Era muy lindo.

No tardó en darse cuenta que el atrayente aroma provenía del contrario, que parecía bastante nervioso, moviendo los pies bajo la mesa y mirando hacia un costado. Alfred, algo atontado, se quedó callado mirando a ese undividuo que vestía totalmente de blanco y llevaba la marca de Omega en el cuello.

\- Este se supone es el momento en que me dices tu nombre y nos presentamos -dijo sarcastico el de ojos bosque, mirandolo aún de reojo.

Alfred pestañeó volviendo en si, no era su culpa estar así de ido, era una estrategia. El centro de obtención Omega abría sus puertas todos los ciclos de celo, con la intención de insitar a los Alfas de elegir a su Omega.

\- A-ah, si. Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones -dijo recuperando su sonrisa característica- soy un Alfa.

\- Eso es lógico, no estarías aquí si no lo fueras -el muchacho por fin lo vio de frente, recargando la cabeza en la palma de la mano- Arthur, solo Arthur. De todas formas no importa, una vez que me vaya de aquí me darán el apellido de mi "dueño".

Alfred lo miró sin saber bien que decir, ¿como comenzaba una conversación con alguien que no parecía tener intenciones de hablar? ¿como se supone que se enamorara de ese chico en solo una charla?

\- y bien, Arthur ¿cuantos años tienes?

Los grandes ojos verdes miraron directo a los pedacitos de cielo del americano, ocultos tras dos capas de cristal.

\- Dieciocho, llevo aquí dos, me transfirieron desde Inglaterra- dijo llevando una mano a su cabello, frotando unos mechones, tal como un tic nervioso.

\- ¿Entonces eres inglés? -preguntó estupidamente el mas alto.

\- No, estúpido, soy un búlgaro que nació en Inglaterra -usó un impecable sarcasmo- y si, es mi primer año en estas "citas a ciegas" ¡que emoción! -ironizó.

Alfred sonrió un poco, no sabía si el sarcasmo acido del británico le gustaba o le disgustaba.

\- ¿como es vivir en este lugar? -preguntó por decir algo, armar conversación.

\- ¿Bromeas verdad? Es un asco. Que te metan aquí contra tu voluntad por el simple hecho de ser Omega, manteniendote encerrado todo el tiempo excepto en tus ciclos. Y luego te venden a cualquier tipo desconocido que tuvo "atracción" hacia ti. Pero claro, si no logras caerle bien a la gente, te dejan sufrir en soledad la urgencia del celo sin darte un puto medicamento. Y todo eso para darle a Alfas como tu una puta novia o exclavo sexual -terminó algo jadeante por hablar tanto y tan rápido. Mordió sus labios, lo había arruinado otra vez.

\- L-lo lamento tanto, yo no sabía...-Alfred no encontraba las palabras para explicarse. Pensar que le habían hecho pasar por tanto a personas como Arthur, lo hacía sentir mal, lo hacía sentir culpable. El año estaba terminando, y por la forma en que hablaba Arthur, eran cosas por las que el había pasado.

\- No, no te preocupes, la mayoría no lo sabe -soltó casi en un suspiro, lanzando mas de su delicioso aroma a Alfred, que se tambaleó un poco- entiendo si quieres irte ahora, de seguro te enviarán otro Omega mas agradable que yo.

El británico iba a levantarse de su silla, pero Alfred se lo impidió, tomandolo de la mano. Las manos de Arthur eran frías, y hacían contraste con las del americano, que eran cálidas. El muchacho volteó la mirada, viendolo extrañado, parecía a punto de llorar.

\- ¿n-no hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? -preguntó sin soltar su mano.

Bajó sus ojos verdes, ese chico parecía una buena persona, pero no había mada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

\- me temo que no hay nada -dijo soltandose una vez mas, esa entrevista ya había acabado.

No lo iba a dejar ir así como así, tenía que hacer algo, una manera de darle una mejor vida, un mejor hogar. Entonces la luz se iluminó en su cabeza. Antes de que Arthur pudiera abandonar el cuarto, presionó el botón que estaba a un costado de la mesa, activando una señal hacia la recepción. El Alfa había hecho su elección.

\- No, no acabas de hacer eso -dijo frunciendo sus cejas con molestia.

\- Si, si lo hice -sonrió Alfred hasta divertido.

Unos segundos después, un par de Betas empleados de la institución, vestidos de color blanco, entraron al cuarto. Se aseguraron de que Alfred si había apretado el botón, el americano asintió, mientras Arthur lo miraba ceñudo. Los trabajodores le dijeron que esperara en la recepción hasta que llevaran al Omega a su encuentro.

Salió del cuarto con una sonrisa algo boba, un poco de la culpa era por el aroma del pre-celo de Arthur, que aún no era lo suficiente fuerte para excitarlo, pero si para marearlo un poco. De alguna manera, algo en el inglés le había resultado atractivo.

No mas salir, se encontró con el español, que parecia bastante abatido en su silla, era el último Alfa que quedaba en la sala de espera.

\- Hey, Antony ¿que ocurre? -dijo mas relajado que al comienzo del día.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de Alfred.

\- Es Antonio -repitió antes de suspirar- creo que no econtraré pareja nunca, mejor me compro un gato.

\- Come on, no te pongas así -intentó animarlo.

\- Es enserio, tío. Creo que no estoy hecho para esto, todos los que he visto hasta ahora no me agradan. Al menos me queda una oportunidad mas, o tendré que volver el siguiente ciclo de celo.

\- Seguro te va bien, buena suerte Antony -dijo abandonando la habitación.

\- ¡Es Antonio!

Su madre lo estaba esperando del otro lado, retorciendo las manos sobre la falda. Se puso de pie de un salto en cuanto vio a su hijo.

\- ¡Al! ¿como te fue cariño? -la americana se acercó a su hijo con pasos rápidos- siempre puedes intentar de nuevo si...

\- No, Mom, lo encontré -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Alfred F. Jones, por aquí -dijo la secretaria de antes, la Beta castaña. Jody se dirigió hacia una habitación cercana junto a su hijo.

Allí, en una silla simple de madera, estaba sentado un contrariado Arthur, vestido con ropas mas informales que con el acostumbrado uniforme blanco.

\- Ah, veo que ya no usas el uniforme-comentó el americano.

Los ojos verdosos se volvieron a fijar en el estadounidense.

\- Ya no lo usaré al salir de aquí, el color blanco significa pureza, no es algo que deba usar un Omega emparejado.

Antes de que Alfred pudiera darse cuenta, Jody se acercó a Arthur y le tomó el rostro, mirandolo con detenimiento y sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Es muy atractivo, Alfred, de seguro harán una hermosa familia- las mejillas de Arthur se sonrojaron al oír el comentario, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos americanos.

Samantha se acercó al Alfa, dandole los papeles de antes, junto a otros mas.

\- Solo firma esto y puedes llevartelo - a Alfred le molestó que se refirieran a los Omegas como simples animales, como si estuviera adoptando una mascota. Sin embargo firmó el papel- perfecto, todo en orden.

\- Ya vamos, Al. Tu padre y tu hermano seguro quieren verlo - su madre ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, bastante ansiosa.

\- Claro, Mom -Alfred le sonrió a Arthur antes de tomarlo por el brazo para salir a la interperie.

Era una agradable tarde de primavera en el centro de la ciudad. Arthur se cubría el rostro con una mano ante el sol que quemaba sus verdosos ojos bosque. Miró con vacío el edificio que dejaban atrás, deseando no volver a verlo jamás.


	2. capitulo 2

**_Hello!_** **He vuelto con este segundo capitulo, que espero puedan disfrutar tanto como el anterior.**

 **PD: Este capitulo será SpaMano, pues este fic tiene tres historias a la vez; UsUk (principal), SpaMano y GerIta.**

 **PinKBitx:** Gracias por tu valioso comentario, honey. Me emocioné mucho, ¡una fan! es realmente algo que no esperaba escuchar, y me hace enormemente feliz.

Me gusta hacer tramas distintas, no rayar en el cliché Omega, no tramas llenas de sexo, no, no. Por supuesto, si te habrá lemon, pues el instinto no se puede evitar, pero en lo que quiero centrarme a parte de eso, es en la evolución de la relación entre estos dos.

Agradezco tus palabras desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

 **CamiChan:** ¡Woho! ¡Sorpresa! Pues, esta fue una de esas ideas que se me ocurren a las tres de la mañana, cuando estoy en esa etapa entre la consciencia y la inconciencia, así que me obligué a mi misma a levantarme y escribir ese primer capitulo, porque no podía arriesgarme a olvidarlo.

Espero poder seguirte sorprendiendo con mis futuros proyectos.

Lovino estaba sentado en la silla, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza entre ellos. No pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, tal parecía que ese no sería su ciclo, tampoco su año. Mejor debería conformarse con pasar el resto de su vida en ese asqueroso lugar.

Fue un día largo, lo despertaron en la mañana, metiendolo a la fuerza en aquella habitación de porquería. Los "clientes" iban y venían, algunos de ellos muy desagradables. Pero todos tenían algo en común; su rechazo hacia el italiano.

Pasó los dedos por sobre la madera algo rasgada. Era su culpa, cada Alfa que conocía pasaba de el gracias a su caracter. Tal vez si el fuera mas dulce, si fuera mas especial, pero el no era así, y no se podía cambiar. Todos coincidian en que el castaño era desagradable y nada lindo como un Omega.

¿No era el acaso lo suficiente bueno? Tal parece que no. Nadie hablaba mas de dos minutos con el sin abandonar el cuarto, alegando que tenía una personalidad detestable. El italiano fingía que no le importaba, pero en realidad cada rechazo era una herida nueva.

Lovino ya lo sabia, había aceptado que estaría el resto de su vida solo. La vida no era un cuento de hadas y no había príncipe que fuera arescatarlo de su prisión. La princesa se ocultaba tras palabras hirientes y se quedaría atrapada en su torre mas alta hasta pudrirse.

Un pitido se escuchó en la habitación, el italiano no le hizo caso y siguió en la misma posición. Segundos después se escuchó un "click" y el rechinido lento de la puerta abriendose. Solo levantó un poco la cabeza cuando sintió al Alfa sentarse en la silla de enfrente.

Frunció las cejas al muchacho alto y moreno que se sentaba frente a el. A pesar de parecer cansado, el español le dedicó una profunda sonrisa. Lovino se incorporó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Era un chico atractivo, aunque no lo admitiera. Se convencia a si mismo de pensar así por la agitación del pre-celo. Sus ojos eran verdes como los propios, y compartían el mismo cabello castaño. Sin embargo, la piel era mas tostada.

\- Mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - se presentó sonriente con su asento español.

\- Bien por ti -escupió el mas bajo con acidez. Tenía una oportunidad mas, intentaría hacerlo bien- ah, soy Lovino Vargas.

Antonio estaba mas relajado, un no-se-qué en el italiano le gustaba. Le agradaba que no se haya intimidado ante un Alfa, como haría otro Omega.

\- Bien, Lovi -empezó usando un apodo- ¿que es lo que te gusta hacer?

\- No hay mucho que pueda decir, bastardo - si Antonio usó un apodo, el usaría uno también - Digo, aparte de dormir, comer la porquería que hacen pasar por comida y sufrir cada segundo por haber nacido Omega - respondió con simpleza, afilando sus ojos verdes.

En todas las entrevistas que había tenido, ningún Omega se había expresado de esa manera. La mayoría parecía temeroso o tímidos. Pero Lovino era especial, tenia una forma de pensar distinta y una personalidad explosiva que le agradó al español.

Antonio de verdad lamentaba que el Omega tuviera que pasar por cosas de ese tipo. El govierno actual era cruel con los Omegas, tradición que era heredada desde hace siglos. Los Omegas estaban obligados a permanecer en los centros de obtención hasta ser adoptados por un Alfa. Cualquier persona que escondiera un Omega, sería penado con una multa.

\- Tus ojos son muy lindos, Lovi ¿te lo habían dicho antes? -le sonrió, el italiano le gustaba, era diferente.

Lovino se sonrojó, frunciendo mas el ceño y apretando los labios.

\- ¡Y a ti que te importan mis ojos, bastardo! -gritó sacandole el dedo medio, luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y le sorprendió que el español no se haya ido ya- no, a nadie le gusta mis ojos. De hecho, a nadie le gusta nada de mi.

El español se sintió mal, no entendía como podían despreciar a ese muchacho. A su parecer, Lovino era muy lindo y agradable, quizas un poco gruñón, pero era otra faceta de el.

\- A nadie le agrado, debería desaparecer - habló el muchacho mas que nada para si mismo. Llevaba sus ojos verdes perdidos - voy a quedarme solo aquí hasta que me pudra.

Antonio levantó la mano sobre la mesa, alcanzando la del italiano. Era una mano delicada para un muchacho tan rudo. Le sonrió amplio, desconcertando al mas bajo.

\- No si puedo evitarlo -dijo y llevó su mano hasta el pequeño botón en la mesa.

Lovino abrió grande los ojos, mirando confundido al Alfa. En toda su vida de Omega, había sido repudiado y rechazado por los Alfas. Pero ahí estaba ese español, diciendo que era lindo y eligiendolo a el por sobre los otros miles de Omegas que había en el edificio.

Sus labios se curvaron un poco, era una sonrisa casi invisible, pero Antonio supo verla, y la devolvió suavemente. En cuestión de segundos los empleados estaban allí. Compartieron un par de palabras con el español, antes de que este abandonara la habitación.

\- Te veo del otro lado, Lovi -dijo antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer tras de ella.

El italiano aún seguía con la mirada perdida cuando los guardias lo metieron a su simple cuarto. Miró la cama de sabanas blancas, todo era blanco allí. Vio entonces el montón de ropa casual que había allí.

Se cambió algo lento, aún estaban frescas las huellas de dudas en su cabeza. Una pequeña curva se formó en sus labios, mas sus ojos no compartian demasiado la alegría. Sería devuelto pronto y lo sabía, aquel muchacho no lo soportaría por mucho mas tiempo.

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, avisando a los guardias que estaba listo. Fue llavado con algo de rudeza habitual hasta una habitación continua a la recepción.

Se sentó en la silla colocando el respaldo hacia el frente. Antinio no tardó en llegar, llevando con el aquella amplia sonrisa dr costumbre.

La vivora que tenian como recepsionista se acercó al español, entrgandole un par de papeles y un boligrafo. Antonio sonrió encantado y firmó sin dudar. El italiano apoyó el mentón sobre los antebrazos, observando con desprecio como era vendido.

\- Vamos, Lovi -sonrió el moreno agachandose un poco y estirando la mano hacia el Omega.

Lovino apartó la mano del Alfa con rudeza, poniendose de pie y caminando hacia la salida con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El español se quedó congelado en su lugar, viendo al mas bajo avanzar.

\- ¿Vienes o no, bastardo? -preguntó con molestia girandose hacia el Alfa, este curvó sus labios, apresurando su paso hasta alcanzar al italiano, y salir juntos del edificio.


End file.
